


I Could Just Eat You Up

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Happy birthday Hinata Shouyou!, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata forgets his uniform at home, he’s forced to use the girl’s uniform to practice in instead. However, those shorts are tight, and Kageyama drags Hinata away after practice to relieve some sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Just Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> They’re in the storage room, and the others are just hanging out in the gym talking and goofing after practice. That’s the setting. BTW, they're boyfriends in this. Also, this was my first time writing rimming, haha.... Sorry for any errors, grammar or otherwise.

Hinata squeaked as Kageyama slammed him against the wall and pinned his hands above his head, whimpering as his neck was nibbled on and bitten. Kageyama bit down at the junction where his neck blended into his shoulder, and Hinata tilted his head to the side more to give him more access to all of his neck so he could bite the more sensitive places.

"K-Kageyama, we aren't supposed to be doing this in here. Any of our teammates could walk in here at any time, to check up on things in here or maybe they'll hear us- ah!" Kageyama licked a stripe up his neck, ending with a rough bite on his pulse point. He sucked on that spot, and Hinata weakly pushed him away, though he truly didn't want Kageyama to stop what he was doing. "What if the others see these marks? You're not even trying to keep it below the neckline! And now all of the others are going to... see..." His sentence trailed off as Kageyama pushed his shirt up to his chest and kissed his stomach.

"Fine, I'll try not to bite your neck, as tempting as it is," Kageyama murmured to him in between kisses, moving one of his hands from where it had pinned Hinata's hands and trailing it up his sides, making him shiver. He kissed his way up to Hinata's chest, where he kissed both of Hinata's nipples. Hinata blushed and looked down at Kageyama, who nibbled on one of them. "Do you have any idea how cute you were in those shorts today?" His voice was breathy as he spoke, and Hinata's eyes widened as he realized that the damned shorts were the cause of all this.

It all started when he left his uniform shorts at home, and he couldn't use the pants he was wearing to practice in. Daichi said they had a spare uniform, but it was a girl's uniform, and thus it might not fit him properly. Still, he thought it'd be fine since there wasn't much of a difference right? Or so he thought. Once he'd changed, he realized that the shorts were too short, and almost rode up his ass. They just barely did, as with the shirt. However, the shirt fit better than the shorts did. Apparently, Kageyama must have been watching him in his too-short shorts as he practiced, and liked what he saw.

"I was watching you during practice. Those shorts were so tight that they outlined all of you perfectly." Kageyama circled his tongue over the hardened nub as he spoke. "You looked so delectable. I just wanted to eat you up then and there. But i waited until after practice so that the others would be distanced away from us for a while and wouldn't interfere." He switched his attention to Hinata's other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and scraping his teeth over it as he pinched the other one between two fingers.

"Kageya-ma, you pervert," Hinata softly laughed, his breath hitching in the middle of his sentence when Kageyama tugged at the waistband of his shorts.

"Oi, don't call me a pervert. Besides, you're already fully hard down here, dumbass." Kageyama emphasized this by tracing a fingertip over the bulge in Hinata's shorts. When Hinata's breath hitched a second time, he began palming him, feeling the bulge twitch as it grew. "Your shorts are becoming even tighter, Hinata. Are they uncomfortable? I can take them off for you, if you want."

Hinata nodded, his eyes half-lidded, wanting Kageyama to continue making him feel good. Given permission, Kageyama released his hold on Hinata's hands and yanked down Hinata's shorts, mouthing at Hinata's boxers, wetting the fabric. Hinata tried to lightly press his hand into Kageyama's hair, but Kageyama slapped his hand away and stood up. Hinata whined at the loss but looked up at Kageyama.

"Turn around, Hinata. There's something I wanna do." Nodding, Hinata turned around so that his chest was pressed up against the wall, and his eyes widened when Kageyama tugged at his hips so that his ass jutted out even more and pulled down his boxers. He stifled a squeak by clapping a hand over his mouth as he felt something warm and wet at his entrance. Kageyama circled his tongue around Hinata's hole, using his hands to knead at Hinata's asscheeks and spread them apart so he could push in the tip of his tongue.

Hinata squirmed at the feeling of Kageyama's tongue breaching him, and whimpered when Kageyama dug his fingers into his flesh harder to keep him from squirming as much. Some of the wet saliva dripped down onto Hinata's thighs, and he shook as Kageyama continued to feel around inside of him with his tongue. He pushed his ass back a bit trying to encourage Kageyama to go deeper. Complying with his wishes, Kageyama reached deeper within him, stroking his inner walls.

Moaning, Hinata reached a hand down to touch himself but Kageyama moved his hands off of Hinata's ass to grip Hinata's wrists and stop him from touching himself. With the hand that still rested on Hinata's ass, he removed it and prodded Hinata's asshole, slipping it inside easily with the help of his slick saliva. Hinata gasped as the finger entered him, and bumped his forehead against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut as Kageyama started to move his finger in and out. A squelching noise was heard as Kageyama slipped his tongue out of Hinata's hole and began to speak.

"Hey, relax, would you? It'll feel a lot better if you do," Kageyama growled, crooking his finger inside of him. Hinata squealed as the finger was dragged against a spot close to his prostate, and took a deep breath, trying to relax as he concentrated on not being as tense. He tried to block out all thoughts of the other teammates finding the two of them, calming his mind and easing his worries.

He looked back at Kageyama, who had drawn his hand away from Hinata's wrists. His eye were unfocused as he was stroking himself, and Hinata's eyes widened, his face blushing as he watched a bead of precum appear on the tip of Kageyama's dick. Looking up, Kageyama noticed Hinata watching him and flushed red, nudging another finger against Hinata's entrance and sliding it inside of him, stretching him out even more. Hinata closed his eyes again, turning his head so he was staring at the wall and resting his forehead against it as he endured being stretched wider. Kageyama's fingers scissored inside of him, preparing him for what as to come up next.

"K-Kageyama, slow down a bi- nnn ahhh!" Hinata keened as this time his prostate was hit dead on. His body twitched and he mewled as Kageyama continued to thrust his fingers repeatedly into that spot over and over until suddenly his fingers stopped moving altogether and were withdrawn out of Hinata, making him look back at Kageyama again to see why. Kageyama was standing up, and he grabbed Hinata's wrists with his left hand, pinning them back above his head. With his right hand, he guided his dick to Hinata's entrance and slowly slid in, his breath hitching as he was fully inside.

Hinata was panting, a bit of drool coming out of the side of his mouth at the feeling of being so full. Kageyama pulled out until only the tip was in, and then and slammed back to the hilt, making Hinata moan so loudly that Kageyama covered Hinata's mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Hinata's wrists.

"Dumbass, stop being so loud or the others are going to hear you. Or is that your intention, Hinata?" Kageyama leaned in closely to Hinata and breathed hotly on his ear, making Hinata shake. Hinata, silenced by Kageyama's hand, rapidly shook his head no, and Kageyama removed his hand from covering Hinata's mouth so he could respond to him.

"N-no, Kageyama, I'll be a good boy and be quiet I swear I'll try my hardest s-so much that you'll barely be able to hear me..." Hinata's voice was desperate and quivering as Kageyama began fucking him earnest, small whimpers coming out of his mouth whenever Kageyama would bite at neck and suck at the flesh. "A-AHHHHHH!" Hinata cried out when a particularly powerful thrust made Kageyama hit his prostate, his small body twitching as Kgeyama's dick continued to rub against it.

"Didn't you just say you'd stay quiet, idiot?" Kageyama slowed down his thrusts and Hinata froze, realizing how loud he was just being.

"I'm sorry Kageyaaaama!" Hinata hiccupped, his breath coming out in pants.

"Oi, that's just making more noise, stop or they're really going to hear you! Do I have to punish you, Hinata?" Hinata's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, but it was too late. Kageyama smacked Hinata roughly on the ass, mercilessly beginning to thrust into him again. Hinata bit his lip to stifle his cries, more drool slipping out of his mouth and onto his chin at the rough treatment. "Hinata," Kageyama's voice was breathy as he began speaking to Hinata again, "your ass is so nice, you know that?" He spread Hinata's asscheeks apart and watching his dick ram into Hinata's ass. He squeezed the flesh in his hands, kneading it and admiring how plump Hinata's ass was. He spanked him again, watching it jiggle and listening to the muffled moans of Hinata, whose lip had started to bleed from how hard he was biting down on it to stifle his noises.

"H-harder, Kageyama... A-ahhh, I'm about to come," Hinata sobbed out, swallowing the drool that was threatening to spill out. Kageyama reached the hand that was on Hinata's ass and brought t to Hinata's dick finally touching it for the first time that evening. He stroked it quickly, his hand becoming sticky due to all of the precum that had been leaking out of Hinata's cock.

Kageyama leaned in next to Hinata's ear again, whispering a final command. "Cum for me, Hinata," he breathed out, a final bite to Hinata's neck making him wail as he exploded into Kageyama's hand. Kageyama groaned at the feeling of Hinata's walls tightening around him, burying himself deep into Hinata and shooting his load. They both stood there, panting in silence as they came down from their high.

After a minute, Kageyama pulled out, semen trailing after him and dripping down onto Hinata's thighs. He jolted when he felt Kageyama lean in and lick his entrance, swallowing the cum. His face heated up immediately and he spun around to look at Kageyama, who was licking Hinata's cum off of his fingers. "Oi, what are you doing?!"

"Well it needed to be cleaned up somehow, idiot! This is the best way I could think of since there aren't any tissues in here." Still, Hinata blushed as Kageyama finished cleaning off his fingers and started putting on his boxers. "Hey, is your ass okay?"

"It's sore and it probably will be for a while, thanks to your spanking, Kageyama," he murmured, sending a pointed glare at Kageyama, "but it's alright, I guess." He finished his sentence so he was barely audible and followed Kageyama's idea of putting his clothes back on. Hopefully, none of my teammates heard me, he thought, slowly walking out of the storage room and going to the bathroom with Kageyama to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata then cursed at Kageyama for leaving more hickies like he said not to.
> 
> BTW, Hinata was okay with all of this. He would've called the safeword if he wasn't.
> 
> Tumblr link: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/122130511332/i-could-just-eat-you-up


End file.
